The Tainted Miko
by cheyenne.simpson.351
Summary: This once inoccent girl is kidnapped by thugs and defiled. Her heart is filled with hate until she meets sertain wolf demon we all love.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own and Inuyasha characters I do not claim them

* * *

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

She waited in hidden beneath a tree where there was an opening just big enough for her to fit. Her hair was caught a couple of time on a few branches on her way to find it leave her braid messy and dirty. She felt her heart pound in fear of what was to come. She knew they were coming for her and she was scarred. She slowed her breathing to make herself as quiet as she could get.

She heard the footsteps come closer and it took almost all her strength not to cry. She scooted as far back as she could and still lie in wait. She didn't know what was to come but she didn't want to know. Her fear had taken over and she was acting on instinct. She saw a pair of feet come into view and her breath caught in her throat.

She then felt a hand grabbed her arm and she yelped in pain. "Found her boss." The thug said throwing her to the ground. Then the other thugs moved out of the way as what she thinks is the boss comes toward her. He grabbed her by her braid and forced her up to look him in the eyes. His dark eyes burned into hers and she started to cry feeling the pain from the man before her pulling her braid.

He looked satisfied and smiled the most horrible wicked smile she had seen. "That's her boys. Keep her separate from the other women. Our search is over." He said and she was so confused right now. He pulled on her braid again and she started crying. She didn't say a thing as they tied her hands together and her legs together. She was thrown on a cart and they were taking her and the other women to some unknown place.

She was quiet the whole time not wanting to fight anymore. From what she knew they were both going to sell her or rape her and throw her away like she's nothing but trash. But they did say something about the search being over and she's not with the other women. Maybe just maybe that won't happen though she doubts that. They were thugs after all and all they do is destroy a nice village and take what they want.

She needed to be strong like her brothers and father. She was always the cry baby and the weakling but now is not the time for that. She just hoped someone would find her and get her out. They stopped for the night and most of the men would eye her in a way that made her skin crawl. Then one came to her and grabbed her arm forcing her to the ground.

"Hey pretty lady. You are just what I need for a fun time tonight." He said and she screamed trying to get out of his grasp but was unsuccessful. He held her down trying to get her kimono off. Then he was knocked off of her by someone and she knew who. "Keep your hands off of her. She's mine and no one is to touch her until I'm through with her." The boss said and she was even more horrified for her safety. She started crying again and was left there with a torn kimono.

She cried herself to sleep that night wanting her nightmare to end. She didn't care if a demon came and slaughtered everyone just as long as she was free. She awoke and they were moving again and as she did the first day she was silent not saying a word. She was tormented by the hungry stares of the men holding her and her village women captive. She wished these men would die and she could free her women.

She didn't know how long she was going to be stuck with these awful men but she knew she didn't want to be here. As she traveled to where ever these men were taking them every horrid night you could hear women screaming that the men were raping and that made her want her revenge on these men. Then the horrid night the boss came to her in her isolated place. She sat there dirty and scared. He forced her to the ground as she screamed bloody murder for her life.

He tore her kimono off and raped her. She screamed and thrashed so much she tired herself out so much she shut up and took it. She will never be the same women again and her heart will be stained with revenge until these men were dead for the pain they caused to her and the village that was once her home. When he was done with her he left her bleeding and broken. She didn't know how she even got her cloths back on with the pain she was feeling.

A few nights after that horrid night as her once innocent heart filled with hate she found her chance to escape. She was laying in her knew prison she got once she tried to make an escape. She heard something in the forest somewhere around her and she sat up and looked around. She saw a figure with the light of the fire walking by as if the person didn't notice them. She made sure the thugs were asleep and she turned back the figure.

Then for the first time in days she spoke. "Hey." She whispered to the figure who stopped for a second "Yeah you. Help me please." The figure walked toward her and she got a full view of him. He was tall about 5'10" with long black hair pulled up in a tie with a head band and both where brown. He had blue eyes and was wearing fur and armor.

She then noticed the pointed ears and smiled a wicked smile. He was clearly a demon and that was perfect for her. He easily got the door of her cage opened and she smiled up at the demon that towered over her 5'5" stature. "Now what is the name of my savior?" she said feeling excited for what was to come next. "Koga" He said and she knew exactly who he was which made her smile stretch wider.

* * *

Who is this girl? How does she know Koga and how did Koga stubble upon her and the thugs? Tune into the next chapter where it goes to Koga's point of view. I promise you won't be disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyash or any of the Inuyasha characters

* * *

Chapter 2: Harumi and the darkness within

Koga was by himself tonight searching for Naraku on his own. It was quiet and peaceful tonight. Just the way he liked it after a run in with Inuyasha. He was walking around not wanting to stop for the night for he feared he would lose the trail. But he heard someone whispering.

"Hey." He heard a soft female voice whisper and he turned to find a beautiful young women lock in a small prison "Yeah you. Help me please." He walked over to the thing that held her prisoner and easily got the door open without waking the men around the fire. The young woman stood 5'5" with her golden hair in a messy braid that fell to her waist. She was thin with wide hips. She had high cheek bones and lovely grey eyes.

"Now what is the name of my savior?" she asked and he noticed her wicked smile. Oh man what did I get myself into, was his only thought before he spoke. "Koga" was all he said and her smile grew wider at his name like she was planning something. "Koga I need you to help me. See those women. They are from my village these men destroyed. I need you to help me free them. Please." She asked and by the look on her face she had no innocence in that statement. She was planning something but she was doing it for what was left of her village. She's loyal, I like that, he thought to himself.

He went to the women quietly not to wake the men around the still burning fire. When the women saw him they started to freak-out at the sight of a demon. "No calm down girls. He's here to save us." She said and the girl came to the door of the cage. "Lady Harumi. Is that you?" One of the women asked in a whisper and the woman beside him who he just figured out is Harumi smiled at the girl. "Yes it's me. Now let's get you out of there." She said and Koga broke the lock keeping the women in and they escaped.

"Oh thank you demon. Thank you Lady Harumi." They whispered and they snuck away from the men. "If that's all you needed I will be going now." Koga said and Harumi nodded. He then left the camp site but he then heard what sounded like the men screaming bloody murder before he was out of ears shot. He shrugged it off not thinking anything of it. There was something about that woman that rubbed him the wrong way.

Though there was also something about her he liked. He kept walking and pushed his thought about the previous events to the back of his mind and focused on finding the shards to defeat Naraku. He found his trail and ran toward his destination until he lost the scent but until then he just kept going. All night he would see glimpses of the young women. He didn't know if they were a figment of him imagination or she was actually there.

After the wolf prince left she made sure her people were as far way to where they couldn't hear a thing. She snuck a knife away from one of the thugs and made sure it was sharp enough for her to use. Then she slit the throat of one of the men but not before he let out a scream. The other men woke up and grabbed their weapons to attack the miko but when they saw her crazed look they dropped their weapons in fear. She felt the darkness and hatred in her heart burn for revenge for what they did to her and her village.

She let out an evil laugh as she started towards the men. "You damn bastards will pay for what you have done." She said and they back away in fear of what they created. She ran toward the men now as they scattered to get away. But it was nothing but bloodshed as she killed the men one by one loving their cries for help knowing it will never come. "You scream for help but no one will come like I did. You run feeling helpless like I couldn't but I will end your horror." She said as the darkness of her heart took over.

She slaughtered the men one by one until the boss was the only one left. "What are you?" he asked terrified by the women standing before him soaked with the blood of the thugs. "Your worst nightmare" She said and laughed again thinking of many ways to make the man that stole her innocence suffer more than his men. He screamed in horror as she slowly and painfully took his life. When he drew his last breath she mocked him.

She laughed at the pain, suffering, and death she has caused here tonight as she ran through the dark mysterious woods of the night. She was still going on the rush of what she had done and the blood that socked her torn kimono. She didn't know where she was going or where she would end up but one thing was clear. She was not the pure miko she once was but she would have been able to fight the darkness if she had not done the act she had not even an hour ago. Harumi will forever be known as the tainted priestess throughout all of Japan.


End file.
